


[blood]thirst

by astroalternative



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Protagonist - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Other, POV Second Person, horny but not explicitly smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroalternative/pseuds/astroalternative
Summary: The blood of another Revenant may not be enough to stave off frenzy, but it could still satisfy.





	[blood]thirst

These days, moments alone were few and far between. Everyone was so busy, either out on explorations, or discussing tactics. Someone seemed to always be someone asking for your time, and while you loved your friends dearly, sometimes it was nice to just take a second and relax.

Which is why, when you found yourself completely free for the first time in days, you made it your first priority to go see out your _oh so fearless leader_.

The nature of your relationship was still ambiguous at best. Talking about it would make it more real, and for you, at least, making it real meant making it something you could lose. Then again, lover or not, you weren’t sure if Louis was someone you could bear to lose.

Louis seemed almost as eager as you were to slip away for a bit, even if he didn’t come off as such to the untrained eye. As the two of you walked off towards his private quarters, you could hear Yakumo laughing to himself at the bar. If Louis notices, though, he didn’t comment.

You’re situated in his lap as soon as you’re able, only content once you’re as close as you can be. Maybe you’re a little over enthusiastic, but you could count on one hand the amount of times in the past weeks that the two of you had gotten time off— and you intended to make the most of it.

“I’ve missed you,” Louis all but sighed against your neck, leaving kissing between words.

“We see each other all the time,” you laugh a bit, running your hands through his hair. 

“You know what I mean.”

He suddenly bit at your neck— playfully, not hard enough to break skin. Or, at least, _until it was_. Just a bit too much pressure, and you could feel his fangs pierce your neck. There wasn’t any pain like you'd expect, though. In fact, it felt _good_. Better than you would have thought. The feeling pulsated, pleasure spreading through you from where his fangs dug into you. Without meaning too, you felt yourself grabbing tighter onto his hair, holding him against you. Judging by the grip he had around your waist, he enjoyed it just as much.

Just as you were about to really fall into the sensation, Louis pulled away, a look of panic on his face, “I— I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I don’t know what came over me—“

“Hey, hey, calm down…” You reach out towards him, cupping his face with your hand. “Are you alright?”

He leaned into you just a bit, before turning to press his lips to your palm, “Yes, I’m fine… I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, not at all. In fact, it might not sustain us, but,” you softly kissed his cheek, “it felt good for you too, right?”

“I… it did.” He really wasn’t one to be all that open about his feelings— much less desires. You were surprised he was being even this forward about it.

“Do you want to do it again, then?”

“Well… If you’re okay with it.”

Embarrassed or not, Louis didn’t seem to have any more hesitations after that. His arm curled back around your waist, and he took his time pressing kisses to the crook of your neck before biting in once again.

Your eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan, and this time you’re not ripped out of the moment. In the back of your mind, you think that it makes sense it feels so good to have your blood taken like this— after all, how better of a way to make sure people kept coming back for more?

This time, he pulled away gently, placing another kiss to your neck as he does, before moving to capture your lips. You can taste the faintest hint of your blood on his lips, and if you weren’t so entranced you might have teased him about it.

You smiled into the kiss before easing him back, “Mind if I have a turn?”

That got a smirk out of him, red eyes shining, and suddenly you felt like you were falling for him all over again. “Be my guest.”

You try to keep it out of your mind that any one of these stolen moments could be the last as you bite down into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ever since the whole "fade to black when Louis gives you his blood to learn his blood code" I've been thinking about the concept of how you can consume other revenant's blood. also the others i guess but mostly him
> 
> the flavor text on the ichor blends i think says there's a risk of frenzy if you overdo it re: other revenant's blood but like. doesnt that make it more horny????


End file.
